Survive the Harem: Monster musume
by Killed streaks
Summary: Welcome to Survive the Harem! This shows will not be only on monster musume but others as well. This will be the first episode of Survive the Harem to be placed here in the Monster Musume category. It was not much to go with, but this was the first choice. After this episode, I'll post a forum for all of you to follow if you're interested in this series. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Survive the Harem: Monster Musume/Daily life with monster girls.**

 **Cue Theme song: /OMFG-Hello/**

 **Stage open.**

 **Lights on.**

* * *

Brad: Hi, everybody! My name is Brad Swift. Welcome to the show: Survive the Harem! Alongside me, we have Tailor Lowell. Say hi, Tailor.

Tailor: Hi, guys. Welcome to our first premiere of the show "Survive the Harem." Now, before we start, we will have to show you the basics of everything you need to know.

Brad: That's right, Tailor. Ladies and gentlemen, as the title suggested, we are hosting our first harem challenge. It is as simple as it can get: We will be presenting a challenger who will try to survive a harem.

Tailor: But if the Challenger gets "caught" and undergo some very "graphic" situation, he immediately loses the challenge, and we either restart the challenge or move on to a new challenge.

Brad: That's the downside of it, Tailor, but the silver-lining is that the challenger gets to experience "bliss".

Tailor: Ain't that true.

Brad: But seriously, though, the challenge consists of very inappropriate scenes that are not suitable for younger than age 18. Although, we are hoping it doesn't come to that. So, if you're are younger than 15-18, I suggest preparing yourself for losing your innocence. If you're are younger as 14 or lower, please exit this show right now.

Tailor: Now, with that out of the way, let's get started!

Brad: tell them the rule, Tailor.

Tailor: Okay, Brad. Now, There are three rules here we are going to follow. Before you jump to any conclusion, these rules is what makes this show entertaining, alright? Here are the rules.

 **Rule #1: Don't kill any of the harem... No matter what!**

Tailor: This rule is very important.

Brad: Oh, yes. Very.

Tailor: Since we are about to take on ourselves to survive a harem in each every show, book, movies, cartoon, anime, and games that are or can be a harem-based material, our challengers cannot be simply involved in a killing of another world's inhabitants... no matter what.

 **Rule #2: Survive the harem for 5 days. No more and no less.**

Tailor: As you can see, this rule allows us not to dwell to much into other worlds. So a harem there can be fun in - for example - My Little Pony, our challenger cannot simply dwell there forever. It is not his world to be in all his/her life.

Brad: Also, the maximum and the minimum of the days the challenger is exactly 5 days. The challenger has to survive out in those exact time, and in the third day we give him/her a coordinate to reach and he/she has to get there, while avoiding getting rape, in 5 days. If the quota has been met but the challenger hasn't arrived to said coordinate, we will pull out and abandon him/her in that world.\

Tailor: Ooh, tough luck.

Brad: It may seemed cruel, but t'is the only way we can prevent breach from the other worlds. Now, next rule.

 **Rule #3: Survive the Harem! Good luck.**

Tailor: That pretty much sums it up. Now, let us introduce our challenger for the day.

* * *

 **Name: Cole Harding.**

 **Age:** **21.**

 **Appearance: Average-build. Dark-brown hair. Blue eyes. Medium height.**

* * *

Brad: Welcome, Cole!

Cole: It's an honor to be here.

Brad: So, are you sure you want to do this?

Cole: Better than doing nothing, I guess. Plus the price is worth it if I can make it.

Brad: Well, have you heard of the anime show called Monster Musume?

Cole: No, I haven't.

Tailor: Well this show features about a character named Kirito being forced into the responsibility of these monster girls. The problem was that the girls lack proper human etiquette.

Cole: Oh, no.

Tailor: Not only that, but we're gonna send you into a forest filled with monster girls. Also, it is mating season.

Brad: Starting to regret, Cole?

Cole: Kinda, yeah. I'm, um, definitely regretting this. Hahaha.

Brad: Now, we're gonna drop you off in this world. The only sense of help you can get is the stuff we're gonna give you and the phone to indicate your escape coordinate. Here are the stuff you are gonna need to survive.

 **Items: Phone. Axe. Glow-sticks. Flares. Ropes.**

Brad: Ready, Cole?

Cole: As I'll ever be.

Tailor: Good luck!

Cole: Thanks.

 **Portal opens.**

Brad: Godspeed, Cole. And remember: 5 days. No more, no less. And Survive the Harem!

 **Cole enters Portal. Show begins.**


	2. Day 1

Cole opened his eyes as he passed the portal. What he saw in front of him was a huge stretch of forest that was actually breathtaking. He then heard a sound behind him, which was the portal closing. Cole regarded the closing portal with a hint regret, but he shook his head which restarted his usual self.

"Well, here goes nothing." He said, as he took his first step in this world. It was peaceful at first. The environment was absolutely beautiful. Cole took his moment to watch the view, then he stopped to look in his bag to check the items he was given for his survival.

He had... the flares, the glow-sticks, an axe, and a phone along with some rations to help him hold out. Cole nodded in satisfaction at the contents. Most likely to the food, though. He picked up the phone and turned it on. The phone only had three apps. One said maps, the other was messenger, and the last was a PDF. He turned up the maps and, surprisingly, it had a perfect detail of the area where he was in.

The mountains, the river, the hills; plus the lake, which was calling his name to go there. Cole smiled excitedly, and continued forward to where he wanted to go: the lake.

If there was a perfect place to camp out, it is the lake. The lake has resources if the rations ran out. Cole headed towards the location of where the lake could be, which was right over hill that he has to go and trek through a forest which was at a fair 5-7 hours length for crossing through the other side.

Cole sighed in frustration at the amount of walking he has to do to get where he needed to be for the time being. He shouldered the pack and held the phone in his hands as he makes his way to the hills. Conveniently, the hills were about a minute away, it was the forest that came up into Cole's view that was the problem. He viewed it with wariness.

The forest was filled with possible harm - sexual-wise. He took out the phone, which had a PDF app in it, and opened it. The first topic that popped up was about the mating season, or heat season. Apparently, this tends to happens when there's is a full moon. Once it has affected the monsters, it can only be stopped by either a cold ice, which he had none at the moment, or that mating season ends... either by full satisfaction, or at the end of month.

Cole looked up and saw that it was probably around midday. He checked the phone and found out that it was 1:00 pm. He thought about what Brad and Tailor about the full moon. He thought he would be safe to cross through now or else he would be in the middle of a heated rape-fest.

With that in mind, Cole started off running to the forest. He was able to make it to the treeline but it was already 1:15 on the phone's clock. He put away the phone and took a deep breath as he stepped into the forest. He watched his surrounding and, glad to report, he saw no monsters... so far. The trees were but adding an eerie effect to the whole forest itself.

"There goes my hunting reservation back home." He groaned. "I'm gonna need a therapist after this." He's gonna need more than that.

Cole continued walking, while being wary for any of the monster girls that inhabits this world. He pulled out the phone and searched up the PDF for any things he needed to remember for future cases. When he started reading the PDF, it was really specific on its contents, he noticed that it was already 7:30. A total of 6 hours and 15 minutes has passed, and Cole hasn't made it through the other side.

There were two possibility that didn't bode well for him; one was that he miscalculated the distance while the other suggested that he was walking in circle. 6 hours has passed, and he could have been walking in circle.

"Damn it!" he cussed out loud. "Great, just great!" He opened up the map app, and he saw that he was at the farthest corner of the forest. The mountain in the distance served as a marker plus the setting sun gave away the location. In other words: he's screwed.

He made his way towards the mountain, but through a half an hour walk he was tired. He rested against a tree panting, exhausted from all that. He pulled out his rations and began to rejuvenate his energy. His rations consist of bread and water in a canteen. After finishing one of his ration, he decided to rest for a few minutes until he can make towards the mountain.

"Aaa-wooooo!" A howl pierced the silent night. Cole stiffened with fear as his eyes, wide as a plate, began scanning for the source of the sound... "Aaa-woooo!" Again, the howl was heard.

Cole sifted through the contents of the pack until he gripped onto a rod-like object. It was the flare!

Cole then heard a sound from behind him. It was the sound of crushed twigs and rustled leaves. He looked behind him and saw eyes, red eyes looking at him from not so far. Eyes weren't referred to as a pair of them, but a dozen of them. All of them were closing in on where he was. Immediately, he pulled out the flare and popped off the cap, igniting the magnesium flames into the darkness.

What he saw next surprised him.

"Hey!" a voice complained, accompanied by multiple groans that were... feminine. Before him were three girls - not only girls, but ones covered in fur. They looked like half-humans, half-wolves. They were weird to Cole, but at the same time it kinda aroused him since the fur weren't covering any of the girls... "vital" spots. "What's the big deal?!" The girl growled from before.

"Wha- what the- ?" He couldn't finished his sentence as the wolf-girls lunged forward and smacked the flare from his hands. Cole's reaction to this was him falling on his bum. He tried to scramble back up, but a weight on his chest forced him down. He looked up, and regretted it. The wolf-girl was pressing her foot against him, which, in Cole's perspective, gave a perfect view of her "private".

"Well, what do we have here?" The wolf-girl said, eyeing Cole in a really, really uncomfortable way - for Cole at least. "Hey, girls! We got a live one here!"

The rest of the girls came closer to where Cole and the one stepping on his chest was. All were watched over him with... hunger. One of them stopped over and leaned close to his face. She got so close, Cole could basically be breathing the same air as her.

"Hi, there. Oh, are you lost?" she cooed to him like a lost pup.

"I-I-I- ." he stammered. Can you blame him; the guys is just inches away from getting his lips rubbing against the girl's.

"Oi, Daisy! You're scaring him." Another wolf girls shoved the one named Daisy off of him, making breath in again. But that was short-lived when the one that saved him shoved his face in between her breasts, smothering him in a way that could be depicted as irony. "Now, now. Don't you worry." she said while she petted him.

"That ain't fair, Clover!" growled Daisy, her furs bristling slightly.

Cole tried to wrenched his head away, but the girl-wolf, Clover, got a grip. A strong one at that. The one who was stepping on him from before came over and pushed the one smothering him, freeing him from the chance to die from those titties.

Cole gasped, and gasped to put some more air back into his lungs. He turned to where the wolf-girls where and saw that Clover was being pinned from one who smacked the flare out of his hand, growling in a dominant way, but it was... in a very suggestive position that made Cole bleed from his nose. Clover's body was being laid on her back while the one who pinned her was pressing her hands down, while their breast were touching.

"Hey, Lay off, Clover. I found him first."

"Come on, Lily. Can we just share him?" Lily moved her head closer to Clover's and bared her fangs. "Or... not."

Lily grinned victoriously as she moved off to claim what is hers: Cole. Meanwhile, the human frantically grabbed the flare but it was all for nothing because it already burned out; leaving him in darkness. He shifted about to find the pack, but a force pushed him against the ground and a weighed him down.

"Well, the lights are out." the voice of Lily cooed seductively. "You know what that means." Cole struggled, but his effort was cut short when he felt the hot breath of Lily on his face. Then he felt something... wet and warm touching his face. It snaked its way from his chin all the way up his cheek. "Hmmm, you taste good~."

Cole stretched his hands out in the dark and it hit something. In his mind, Cole hoped it was the pack. He stretched out again, but he must have hit it hard enough to slid away.

Again, the tongue of Lily rubs against his face, slowly making its way down to his neck. Cole gasped as she reached his adam's apples. Lily heard the gasp, and began to invest more of her time on it, earning her Cole's moans and gasps. To her, Lily has hit jackpot! She continues to assault the spot on his neck to get some more reaction from Cole.

Cole tried to keep himself under control, but Lily's tongue was weakening him more and more. He tries to push her with his free arms, but it was held down by the strong arms of Lily. He stretched again with his other hand, and managed to touch an inch of something... synthetic. Immediately, Cole's struggle was increased but Lily was still pinning him down. He needed to do something to keep her away, but what? Then it hit him.

Lily was about to make her way down... down, but the human sat up and smashed his lips to hers. This sudden kiss left her numb for the moment. Then Cole took this opportunity to grope her breast which Lily moaned in response. He then proceeded to kiss her on the neck, licking softly in revenge to what she did. Again, Lily moaned even more louder than the last. Lily then proceeded to pump her hip against his, wrapping her legs around his waist. Cole unfurled the legs quickly and then began to rub her thighs and in between, eliciting Lily's moan once more.

As the wolf-girl was lost in ecstasy, Cole then pushed her away and lunged out in the dark. He felt the pack in his hands and gripped it tightly as he stood and ran for it. Meanwhile, Lily was in a state of shock. She was rejected by him. Her, the Alpha, was rejected and brought into submission by a measly human. This... was not acceptable for the Alpha werewolf.

Lily looked towards the other girls and growled. "GET HIM!" she roared the girls out of their daze as they set off behind Cole. All three were shocked, but it didn't dissuade them; no, more like aroused them even more.

Cole rummaged through his pack and found what he needed: the axe. He looked around and sought what he wanted: a tree.

"Aaaa-woooo!" The howl sounded from behind him.

"Ah, shit!" he cursed as he scrambled up a tree. He put one leg in on one branch, acting as a ladder. When he got high enough, he took the axe and cut the branches that could provide leverage for his pursuers. Cole continued to climb and continued to cut the branches. Then the girls reached his position and tried to climb up to him. They couldn't.

They frantically clawed at the tree in desperation to get him. Lily was not faring well on the whole.

"Arrrgh! Get down, human!" she shouted. Cole ignored her as he sat on the highest branch, pulling out the rope from the pack to tie him to the trunk so he could sleep without worrying about falling. "Get down here, human!"

"Yeah, don't be afraid. We weren't going to hurt ya." said Clover in a kind tone, but her face says otherwise.

"Come on down!" cheered Daisy, rubbing herself against the tree inappropriately, which slightly aroused Cole for the moment.

Cole then finished tying himself secure to the tree, and took out the phone. It was crack a bit, but otherwise it was still functional. He sighed as he heard the wolf-girls were berating at him. As the time passed, Lily broke down and started crying. She was that desperate to get her hands on him for her mate. Cole coulsn't blame her, it was mating season after all.

He just closed his eyes and went to sleep.


	3. Day 2

Cole awoke with the sun bearing down on his face. He tried to shift but something was restraining his movement. He looked down and saw a rope tied around his waist and the tree he was leaning against. He was confused for a moment until he remembered where he was and what he was doing in the tree. He was trying to avoid the clutches of three horny monster girls.

He looked below him and saw three werewolf girls cuddling beneath him by the trunks of the tree. He stared at one of the wolf-girls named Lily, and remembered what he did just to escape a near rape-fest. He sighed as he remembered the tears she cried when they were still trying to get him when he was on the tree. Cole was not the type of guy to take advantages of girls, and what he did last night didn't make him feel well.

He sighed as he leaned back at the trunks. "What now, Cole?" he said to himself. He grabbed his phone and determined where he was. So far, far away then the intended distance from the lake. He groaned as he put away the phone, "Great. Just great... Can this day get any worse?"

Then Cole felt a slight tremor. This was also noticed by the werewolves'. Cole looked for the cause of the tremor until a branch-like arm whipped out from the tree and smashed against the wolf-girls. They were sent flying in different direction and were both injured, although not fatally. Then the tree began shake much more violently, resulting the roots to sprout from the grounds.

Meanwhile, Cole tried to struggle against the rope but he wasn't able to since he was losing his balance at the moving tree. The tree moved violently again resulting in Cole to lose his pack. As the pack fell on the forest floor, Cole tried to pry the axe that he left notched in a branch above him.

Werewolf girls tried to attack the tree in hopes of saving their... potential mate, but were incapacitated from the swinging wooden arm. Lily tried to attack more frequently but like the others she was defeated. Reluctantly, the werewolf girls both retreated into the forest while Lily was the only one who looked back in despair for her would-have-been mate.

Meanwhile, Cole managed to reach for the handle of the axe and yanked for the branch. But another violent movement made him lose his grip on the axe and it fell on the floor below along with the pack.

"Great!" he said again like for the third time this day. He tried to untie the rope but a branch snaked towards him, bending in an unnatural way, and probed at Cole. It made him feel uncomfortable since the branches were touching other areas. He kicked away the branches and started to fumble with the ropes again, cursing as the branches assault him.

The rope unfurled to the relief of Cole. He immediately dropped from the branch he was resting on but regretted it when he noticed how high he was. As the ground came up to him and Cole screamed as he fell, a branch caught him around the waist and held him aloft. To Cole, now he knows the meaning of being a doll. He was held up against a walking monster tree, which made him more frantic to escape.

"Let me go!" he screamed in panic. "Please, don't hurt me!"

"Why shouldn't I?" a feminine voice growled. "You're the one who hurt me first, didn't you?"

Cole looked awestruck when the tree talked to him with a woman voice. He then concluded that the tree was female, if they ever had genders.

"What do you mean? I never hurt you." he cried out. "Why would I hurt you?"

"Yes, you did. You hurt me with that shiny metal thing." she growled as she pointed to the axe on the floor. "You cut off my branches as I was sleeping last night."

"... Oh, that." he said sheepishly. "Listen. I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to cut off your branches. I was just trying to escape those werewolves that were chasing me."

"Sorry doesn't cut it." she growled even more louder. "I'll have to punish you." she said, sadistically chuckling as she held Cole up to where it face should be. But the face then unfurled and revealed a woman seated in the trunk of the tree.

She was... fairly beautiful which caught the eyes of the challenger. She had a baby-blue eyes along with green hair that reaches all the were curled around her ankle. She was also wearing leaves that only covering her more private parts, but the rest of her body was exposed for the eyes of Cole to see, which made him bled from the nose a bit.

"Now, how am I going to punish?" she mused out loud, scaring Cole senseless he tried to struggle again. Then the branch that held him brought him closer to the tree woman until he was nearly face to face with her. "Hmmm, you don't look that bad." she said, licking her lips.

Cole began to panic at the thought that she was going to eat him. He struggled some more but more branches began to held him down until he looked like he was encased in a wooden cocoon except his head still shows. He was then brought even more closer to the point where he could feel her warm breath on his face. He looked up to her eyes and saw the same look that the werewolves gave him from last night.

Lust.

She then began to press her forehead against his, staring deep into his eyes, smiling like she just caught herself a price. She giggled as she brought her hands - her real hands - up to his face and caressed it gently. Eventually, she leaned forward and planted a shy kiss on his lips. Then the kiss turned into a hungry, confident one. Her tongue began to probe into his mouth, inspecting the inside of Cole's mouth.

Cole admitted to himself that this wasn't so bad. He actually enjoyed it, but that was not what he came for. He tried to struggle some more, but the tree-girl wrapped her arms around him, kissing him more intently. She then break the kiss, gasping for air as did Cole.

"... I'm going to enjoy this." she said, kissing Cole again lightly. "You'll be perfect for me to mate with."

Cole tried rack his mind on how he was going to escape this one. He was trying his best to concentrate but it was failing due to the fact that the girl's branches were rubbing in a very inappropriate place. He tried to suppress a moan but to no avail. The branches were slightly uncomfortable, but the motion of its interaction was gentle, giving him a pleasant yet unpleasant feeling.

"So, what is your name?" She asked, smiling at the expression on Cole face.

"C-Cole." he stuttered, evidently being turned on.

"Well, Cole, my name is Aura." she said, pressing her lips against Cole's again.

As much as Cole enjoy this, in his mind he was not about to become someones stud. He pulled out the phone and turned it on, while Aura was distracted. He then came up with an idea to at least loosened the branches around him... He placed his lips on her neck, sucking it gently then licking it. Aura was surprised by the sudden action, but didn't complain about it.

Cole made his move and stuck with it, licking various spot on her neck down to her shoulder gaining a cute moan from Aura.

"Aah! T-that feels... so g-good." The branches loosened around him. Cole then continued with his attempt to soften her grip with him sucking on to her nipple on her left breast. "Ahhh!"

Cole felt the branch loosened some more, so he kept up his move until he switched from the left breast to the right, licking and sucking more violently than usual. Aura kept moaning in response at the attention she was getting.

Then the branches loosened, Cole took the initiative to caress her with his hands. Slowly trailing his hands downwards, he then put two fingers into her nether, causing her to gasp out loud. He forced his fingers in, explore her inner with more like desperation than lust. In and out, in and out, in and out, he repeated the action until she was reaching her climax.

"Ahh- ahh-ahh! I-I'm..." she strained to speak. Then Cole felt the walls inside her clenched on to his fingers as her juice began to pour out of her. "Aaaaahhhhhh!"

Just as she cummed, the branches released Cole and he took that moment to jump out of there. He landed on the ground with a "Oomph!" and grabbed all his stuff as he head for the deep dark woods.

"No!" he heard the scream which doubled his effort and speed as he quickly evaded the reaching branches from behind him. He then heard the sound of water on his left, rushing water. He ducked a swinging branch-arm as he headed for the sound of the water. He broke through a foliage and ended by a cliff overlooking a waterfall.

"Whoa." Cole said, watching the swells and vapors of the rapid water. He heard the scream of Aura behind him. He turned to face it, but was snatched up by her branches. "Oh, just great!"

"You will never escape me." she hissed in triumph. "Besides, the fun just begun."

"Sorry, Aura. Fun's over." He took out the axe and threw it. It missed her by an inch but it was enough for her to let him go, into the waiting waters below him.

"No! Cole!" She screamed out. Aura scanned the waters but there was no sign of him. She sighed in despair as she walked away, but what she didn't know was Cole swimming underneath the waters.

As soon as Aura's silhouette left, Cole broke through the waters and swam for shore. He rested on the muddy floor, gasping for air. He looked back to where Aura was, and immediately felt regret in his heart. He didn't want to do this to them, but he had no choice.

He stood up, limping slightly, and set off for a place to rest. He went up to another tree but he checked if there's another girl inside. He then climbed up and rested on one of the branches. He looked down, surveying for any potential predatory raper. None so far. He than bought his phone to check, but it was wet and broken.

"Shit!" he cursed at his luck. "Great... Just... fucking great!" He then checked his pack. Luckily, it was water proof. All the ration inside were dry, which he gobbled up one pack. He rested against the trunks, fading into sleep.


	4. Day 3

Cole woke up, feeling stiff in the joints. As he opened his eyes, the sun blinded them, making him growled in annoyance at the intruding brightness. He sat up, eyeing his surrounding. At first he was confused, but he remembered that he signed up for the Survive the Harem dealio.

"Agghh! I'm starting to regret this." he growled as he looked down from the tree he was on, which he slept on for the night. He was a bit high up but that was what he was going for to avoid any of the monster girls.

He took out the phone, which was wet when he leapt into a river to escape a lustful tree-girl thing. He tried to turn it on to see if it still works... nope. Nada.

"Well, just great!" Cole exclaimed. "Now, how am I gonna get the hell outta here?!"

He looked around, but the glare of the sunlight was burning down on him. He tried to move away but he forgot the rope around his waist, again. He growled in frustration as he fumbled with the ropes. Just like last times, when the ropes were untied, he fell.

"Aaahhh- Oomph!" he was splayed one the ground, facing up. The sunlight continued to glare down as always. "Grrrr! I have got to get a vacation after this," he growled as he stood up, brushing off some dirt of his sleeves. "And a couple of therapist... yeah, a couple of therapist."

Cole went over to where his stuff fell, grabbed it - the phone also - and went off, following the river. He concluded that if he follow the river, he might eventually come upon the lake. With that in mind, he set off towards his goal.

Hours later, Cole continued down the chosen path, bu he was still fuming about the phone thing. When fatigue started to hit, Cole rested by the river and pulled out to inspect the phone. He also pulled some ration and bottled water, too, as he cross his finger when he pressed the power button... still nothing.

"Well, just fucking great!" he shouted, throwing his bottled water away. It didn't matter anymore to him, without the phone he's stuck there anyway. Cole just immediately concluded that he failed... Then the bottle came flying back to his head- Thonk!

"Ow! Hey- !?" he looked into the river, scanning for the perpetrator that threw him back the bottle. Finding none, he held the bottle, inspecting it, then threw it back. Splash, went the bottle as it bobbed in the river, flowing with the current.

"Huh, guess it was nothing." he said, feigning being incredulous. Whoosh! Cole heard the sound, he spun around, and caught the bottled... and a glimpse of the one that threw it. Splash! The figure disappeared into the waters.

"Hey!" he called out, but no reply from the still waters. "Come on out! Don't make me come in there!"

...

"That's it!" he threw the bottle back in, but a hand crashed out of the surface and caught it. "Whoa!"

Cole eyed the hand with suspicion, already planning to book it when-

"It is very inconsiderate to litter, you know?" said a female voice, which was the owner of the hand in the river.

Cole couldn't help but stare at the... goddess! The Challenger had no other words in his mind to describe her, but a goddess was close enough. She had a light-green hair that reaches down to her shoulders; she had a fair, pale skin (due to the time spent underwater); and she had attractive brown eyes with a lively smile to match it.

Cole couldn't see her fully since she was half-submerged in the water, but her upper body parts were glistening like a diamond showcase. This made Cole suffer a minor nosebleed, but he quickly wiped it away when he remembered the reason why he was here. Cole took a slow step away, edging towards the treeline but the girl spoke out just as he was running.

"Wait!" Cole stopped at a farther distance near an exit if need be. "You don't have to worry about me. I've done my time for the heat season."

Cole looked at her skeptically. "Really? How do I know you're not lying?"

"Well, I've just said I did my... intercourse... so I'm satisfied for now." she said, resting her elbow on the shore. "So you don't have to worry about me. I've got my... needs when I do _Need_ them... or him, I should say."

"Hmm, lucky _him_." Cole couldn't help but pity the poor bastard. Oh, well, better him than Cole. "So, um, W-what's your name?" he said, trying to start a small talk.

"Oh, forgive my manners. I'm Laura." said the water-girl, which brings up the next question from Cole.

"Okay, Laura, what _exactly_ are you?!"

"Why, I'm a Naiad, or river nymphs, as you humans prefer to call us." she said, smiling sweetly.

"Huh, cool." Cole said genuinely impressed. "Couldn't help but be fascinated since you are the first Lyminals I have come across that doesn't want to rape me."

Laura giggled, prompting Cole to chuckle also. "Oh, I can see why." she said, earning Cole's inquisitive stare. "I mean, you are fairly handsome. If you were around when I was in heat, you'd need luck to escape me."

"Um, t-thanks." he said awkwardly, trying to hide his blushing. "Um, Laura?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you know if this river," he gestured to the said body of water the Naiad was in. "Leads to any lake, by any chance?"

"Well, yes, of course it does." Cole brightened up from the good news. "I've got a cousin who lives down by the lake. She usually visit often, but I guess the _heat_ got to her."

Cole paled at the thought to encounter her cousin down at his only source of survival. He immediately deflated in depression as he try to come up with a way to get there without seeing more heat-crazy monster girls. Laura noticed his expression and tried comfort him.

"Hey, is something wrong." she asked, edging closer to him where he sat at the shore. "You look a little down there."

"Huh, you think." Cole said crassly, but it wasn't intended to the Naiad. "Here I am, trying to survive a rape-fest, and the only source of survival is probably infested with lake-monster-girls!"

Laura frowned at him as she asked, "I don't see what's wrong with being mate to us Naiads. Honestly, though, how can it be that bad?"

"I didn't mean it that way!"

"Then what way were you trying to mean by, hmm?" she said, frowning at Cole for his outburst.

"...Uh, I, uh, I'm commited already." he lied sheepishly. Apparently, it fooled Laura when she softened her expression.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Nah, you didn't know. So you're okay." Cole said, lying smoothly this time. Then something came to his thoughts. "Say, the person you'd... acquired, does he have anything like this." he said, holding out the phone in his hand.

The Naiad inspected the said device then she smiled in recognition. "Yes! It's over there, on that shore across from here."

Cole smiled, but tried not to get his hopes up. He asked Laura retrieve it, which she gladly did, and gave it to Cole. When it was in his hands, the human fumbled around the iphone and began to test it if still works... It does! Cole then opened the back of both phones, plucking out the batteries, sims, and memory cards. Cole took out the previous phone's sim and memory card, and switched it to the one he just retrieved.

He replaced the sim and memory card, but kept the batteries since the previous might be waterlogged. After it fitted in, Cole pressed the power button and waited. When it finally turned on, Cole couldn't help but screamed in joy, startling Laura in the process.

"Yes!...Oh, my god! Please, please, PLEASE work!" he prayed out loud as he opened up the apps... "...Yes! Fuck yeah!"

Cole began to shout again in joy as the apps from his previous iphone popped up in this one. The memory card must have had copies of the ones from the previous, just as Cole suspected. He then opened up the messenger app and saw a new message for him which says down the coordinates.

Cole opened up the map app and typed in the coordinate... it was pinpointing at the lake!

"Oh, just great!"

"What? What is wrong?" Laura asked worriedly.

"In order for me to escape, I must head directly for the lake, which is the spot I regretted to even decide to head for in the first place." Cole grumbled as he packed up his stuff. "Well, it was nice knowing you, Laura, but I must be going now."

"Travel safe," she said, waving at Cole as he walked away. "I have some unfinished business to attend to." she sank into the waters, probably heading for her _mate_.

Cole continued on his trek until he had to rest since it became dark. Instead sleeping on trees, he decided to rest on the ground. He pulled out his ration and began to eat before he turned into the night. When he finished, he used his pack as a pillow and sleeped in dreamland, unknown to him that he was being watched.


End file.
